We Are Warriors: Gragas
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A bit of trouble brought our world and theirs together. The Rabble's been Roused, now's the time for some fun. Character belongs to RoboticFreeze
1. Chapter 1

**I'm glad I'm getting so many requests! If this keeps up, I'm sure I'm going to have some rivalries in here somewhere... :P Sorry, I've been working on Diana and Leona meeting and I'm having _way_ too much fun with that. Anyway, here's the third installment of _We Are Warriors_. I don't own Samuel Falmer, he belongs to RoboticFreeze. The only two I own are Cira Noble and Andrew Summers.**

 ***Note: I don't drink, never will drink and I don't condone it... _ESPECIALLY_ underage drinking. I might be 20, but...just thought I'd throw that out. Also, I'm not good at writing drunk characters, so please have mercy***

Chapter 1

Underage drinking was frowned upon in the small town where he grew up, but that…didn't really matter to Samuel Falmer. After all, if you're good friends with the owner of the local bar…in Samuel's mind, you'd do well to make the most of that.

"Boy, I swear, you have the highest tolerance of _anyone_ I know," the bartender and owner, Ernie Banks chuckled as Samuel downed another shot.

"Constitution my friend," Samuel grinned, "C'mon, one more before I have to go,"

"Aren't you even buzzed yet?"

"A little," Samuel admitted, "But, I'm…walking home. I might be…drunk, but I'm not stupid. I've got a couple more days...before I'm legal…"

"Then why don't you wait?"

"Because where's the fun in that?" Samuel laughed as Ernie shook his head…but poured another drink just to watch Samuel down it in a blink of an eye, "Well, I better get going. See ya Ernie,"

"You take care of yourself Sam," Ernie told him, "Don't want your parents to worry,"

Samuel gave a scoffing noise as he got off the bar stool and took a few wobbly steps towards the door.

"It's just…down the street…Ernie," Samuel rolled his eyes, "I'll be…fine,"

Ernie shook his head once more, turning around to face another patron. That boy was going to get himself into trouble one of these days, that was sure. It was only a matter of time.

Samuel was a good kid, his mother and step-father were both good people and strove to raise him right. He loved his parents just as much as they did him. His step-father had come into the picture a couple years ago after Samuel's father had died from a car accident when he was four. It wasn't determined if alcohol had been involved, but Samuel wouldn't have been surprised if it had. Based on what his mother once told him, his father had a taste for the drink but he _did_ know his limits, much like Samuel did.

Seeing Samuel, you wouldn't expect him to be as young as he was. The young man was more on the chubby end of the scale, his hair was dark black and longish, his bangs ending right at his thick eyebrows. His had a squint, but you could see his blue eyes especially when he smiled or laughed…which was often. He had a small nose and mouth and a chubby face. There was also a bit of jet black stubble around his jawline, making him look older than he was. His hands and feet were larger than average but his fingers were short compared to his hands. All in all, you would have thought he was in his mid to late-twenties and not early-twenties like he was.

Samuel was nearly out the door when he accidently bumped into something large and warm.

"HEY!" a gruff voice snarled, grabbing Samuel by the collar and whirling him around.

The boy looked at the other man, he wasn't as large as Samuel, but still large and while Samuel's weight wasn't because of muscle…this man most _definitely_ was.

"Something…I can help you…with sir?" Samuel asked.

"You bumped into me, you're going to apologize," the man growled as another man, equally as big and muscular stepped up next to him.

"Oohoo, you've brought…your pet…gorilla," Samuel grinned, "I'm so… _scared_ ,"

"What was that, punk?"

"Oh I'm…sorry…do you have pretzels…in your ears?" Samuel jeered, being a bit tipsy and not really knowing what he was saying, "You should…have that looked at,"

The man grabbed Samuel by the front of the shirt and tried lifting him off the ground with little success.

"I'm going to punch you so hard that your _mother's_ going to feel it!" the man snarled.

"Heh, y'know…what?" Samuel slurred, "Last time I saw a…face like that…I fed it a banana,"

"That's _it_!" the man roared, rearing back to hit Samuel…only for Samuel to head-butt the man and make him stumble back.

Samuel grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a large mug of beer, and smashed it over the head of his attacker's friend, making the other man howl as glass dug into his bald head. Samuel gave a loud laugh…only for it to devolve into an 'oof' of surprise as the other man charged him and knocked him off his feet into another man. The third man gave an indignant yell and swung his fist into Samuel's side…only for Samuel to turn around and deck the man in the face, bloodying his nose and sending him flying out of his chair.

"HEY!" Ernie roared, coming in and trying to break up the fight, "Sam! Easy! Break it up!"

But the testosterone levels were too high and the males in the room all rushed in for a good old fashioned tavern brawl. And that's when a man hit Ernie, making him fall to the ground with a rapidly blooming bruise over his eye. Samuel gave a loud roar at the sight of his friend being hurt and leapt into the fray once more, intent on taking out the sucker who hurt his friend. Samuel held his own amazingly well, knocking one of the men off his feet and into a wall where he slumped to the ground, unconscious…and then sirens blared and a handful of cops rushed into the bar, taking down the remaining fighters. Samuel wiped the blood off his face, glaring at the two jerks who had started the whole thing as the ambulance arrived and started taking the wounded to the hospital.

"ID please?" a police officer asked, looking at Samuel.

Samuel froze before pulling a face and reluctantly pulling out his driver's license, handing it to the police officer. The look on the officer's face said it all…

He was in _so_ much trouble.

* * *

"Samuel. Falmer," a female voice growled, making Samuel look up innocently at his mother from the hospital bed.

He'd broken his wrist, but the doctors wanted to make sure he was going to be ok before the police came and took him to the detention center for a few days.

"Just what in the _world_ where you thinking!?" his mother demanded as his step-father walked into the room as well.

"I was thinking I had a little too much to drink," Samuel grumbled, fighting back the horrible headache he'd received as punishment for drinking, "And that I could take those two suckers down no problem,"

"Did you?" his step-father asked.

"…Yeah?" Samuel blinked, "But I only did it because they threatened me and hurt Ernie,"

His step-father came to his step-son's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good man," he grinned…just to earn a smack on the head from his wife, "Ow! What!?"

"You're _not_ supposed to encourage him!" his mother seethed.

"He defended himself and his friend. I see nothing wrong with that," his step-father shrugged, "I don't condone that he's been drinking, no. But defending himself and a friend…yes, I see no problem with that,"

"Except for the fact that he's going to go to prison," his mother countered, "He won't be able to get a job…"

"I think I can help with that," a male voice stated, making the trio look towards the door just to see a tall man in a fedora, suit and tie, "My name is Andrew Summers, I work for Riot…creators of League of Legends,"

Samuel blinked rapidly.

"You…you work for them?" he asked, "So why are you here? I swear, I haven't cheated or anything during the game,"

Yes, Samuel played League. Just like Cira and Dianne before him, he too had a character he enjoyed playing and figured had a lot in common with him. And that would be the Rabble Rouser, Gragas, himself. He could sympathize with someone who loved a good drink.

"No, no, I'm not here to punish you, Samuel," Andrew chuckled, "I'm actually here to give you a chance. You can accept my offer and _not_ go to prison, having all infractions erased from your record, or you can decline and spend a few days in a prison ward. Your choice,"

"And if I accept?" Samuel asked, "Wait... _what_ are you asking to do?"

"Over the past couple months, there were a few accidents with miraculous recoveries…a girl nearly devoured by wolves and another girl who lived after being struck by a car and breaking her spine and most of her skull,"

"I remember hearing about those on the news," Samuel's mother blinked, "You mean to say that they took your offer,"

"They wanted to live that badly," Andrew nodded, "And now, they fight for the League,"

"…Excuse me?" Samuel laughed, "The League is just a _game_. It's not real! I mean, _come on_ , there's not going to be a place where magic runs rampant, where things just don't _die_ and…"

"Would you believe me if I told you that one of those Champions chose you like two others chose those girls?"

Samuel's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who…"

"I think you'd know," Andrew told him, "Your main, Gragas. He chose you as those two girls were chosen by their Champions. Samuel, I'm offering you a chance to not be weighed down by a prison record…I suggest you take it,"

Samuel looked at his mother and step-father, not quite sure on what to do. But, at the look of understanding on his parents' faces, he gave a heavy sigh.

"When do I start?"

 **I'll be honest, this one was incredibly hard to write...at least for me. I hope that it was up to your expectations! Next up, Samuel gets acquainted with his champion...and Cira gets to train the first male Chosen...let's see how that plays out...**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to apologize with all the delays, I got done with my fall semester, so things should be a bit more easy. Anyway, here's the last part in the Gragas Arc.**

 ***Note: I don't drink, never will drink and I don't condone it... _ESPECIALLY_ underage drinking. I might be 20, but...just thought I'd throw that out. Also, I'm not good at writing drunk characters, so please have mercy***

Chapter 2

Samuel walked into Ernie's place after leaving the hospital. He still felt a little off since the procedure a less than a week ago. They'd just let him out but it still felt weird.

As soon as he closed the door, Ernie's head snapped up and he gave a smile, showcasing some of his missing teeth and his black eye.

"Heya Sam!" Ernie smiled as Samuel sat down at the table, "I was wondering if you were still alive,"

Samuel gave a wry grin as he chuckled softly.

"You know me…I always make my way back here," he replied.

"You _do_ know you're technically not allowed in here, right?"

"Am now," Samuel reminded him, scratching at the pale tattoos that now sketched over his arms, "Just turned twenty one,"

"You spent your birthday in the hospital," Ernie shook his head, "Man, I'd hate that,"

"Wasn't as bad as you'd think," Samuel told him, reaching for a glass.

Ernie smacked his hand.

"Uh uh," the bartender warned, "You just got out of the hospital, you're not drinking anything for a few days,"

"Where do you think I've _been_?" Samuel growled sourly, "Got out a couple days ago, been sober for that long…worst few days of my _life_ ,"

He looked at his friend, giving him a glare.

"For my sanity and yours, _please_ get me something to drink,"

Ernie gave an incredulous laugh, shaking his head, but he walked away in any case. Samuel gave a sigh, rubbing his head and trying to get rid of a growing headache…

 _"You'd think he'd be a little quicker on the drink run,"_ a male voice slurred and Samuel jumped nearly five feet in the air before crashing out of his chair.

"Don't _do_ that to me!" the young man hissed, smacking his head.

 _"Do what, lad? Had t' start talkin' t' ya some time…and if you're buyin' the drink, I think I better thank ya,"_

"Thank me by giving me a heart attack, nice," Samuel grumbled as he got back to his chair.

"Not even tipsy yet and still falling out of your chair," Ernie teased as he got back and set a large mug of beer in front of the newly Chosen.

"Heh, you're funny," Samuel muttered as he grabbed the mug and took a large gulp of the amber liquid.

 _"Not bad,"_ Gragas chuckled, _"Not as good as my own brew, but not bad,"_

"This one your own mix?" Samuel asked, looking at his friend.

Ernie shrugged, smiling, "Thought I'd test it out on my favorite customer,"

"You'll be seein' a lot of me after this," Samuel smiled.

 _"Lemme make a suggestion,"_ Gragas started.

Samuel opened his mouth to protest…only for his dark blue eyes flashed a brighter shade of blue.

"'S pretty good," Gragas grinned, "Add a hint of honey and it'll be even better,"

"Oho, so you leave for the hospital, come back a couple days later and you're an alcohol connoisseur,"

Samuel wrenched back control and took another drink.

"You can say that," he grumbled, "How's everything going? How's the eye?"

"Everything's fine," Ernie dismissed, "Miss some of my teeth, but oh well, we find one every so often when we sweep. Should be getting a good income from the Tooth Fairy,"

"…Sorry 'bout the fight,"

"You weren't the one who started it," Ernie told him, "Those yahoos aren't coming into my bar ever again if I have something to say about it,"

"Don't need people like that in places like this," Samuel agreed.

 _"A little bit of a bar-brawl never really hurt anyone,"_ Gragas protested.

"Says you," Samuel growled under his breath.

Ernie opened his mouth to question, but was stopped by the door opening and two people a blond man with a heavy winter jacket and a strawberry blonde woman with a light red and gold jacket walked in the bar.

"I don't like this," the woman muttered, "I don't go in these places…"

"Me neither," the man nodded, "But we need to…"

"Well hello there," Ernie greeted, "Don't think I've seen you before…what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll take some water," the woman started.

"Same," the man added.

 _"Poor souls, don't know when t' have a good time,"_ Gragas slurred, _"Come inna bar an' order_ water _of all things…"_

He suddenly stopped, making Samuel put down the mug.

"What is it?" Samuel asked.

 _"…The girl…there's somethin' not_ right _'bout 'er,"_

Samuel looked at the woman. She was taller than he was, a bit on the stocky side but it wasn't from fat…he could see the muscles in her arms and legs. Her reddish blonde hair rippled down her back in slight waves. As if she sensed his stare, she turned a stormy blue glance at the Chosen only for him to look away.

"Here's your drinks," Ernie told them, handing the water to the couple, "Can I get you both something else?"

"Some information would be nice," the man started.

"Arthur…" the woman warned before looking up at Ernie, "We're from out of town…looking for someone,"

"I know almost everyone here," Ernie told her, "Who is it?"

"A…Samuel Falmer,"

Samuel nearly choked on his drink, looking at the young couple. _Why_ would they be looking for him?!

"Samuel Falmer?" Samuel blinked, "Whaddya want with him?"

"That's between me and him," the woman said calmly, swiveling around in the chair and fixing him with an x-ray like stare.

"Might as well tell me," Samuel told her, "Because you're looking at him,"

The woman cocked her head slightly and lightly jumped off the chair, walking towards him with a smooth, calculated gait. He looked at her as she sat down at his table, trying to judge him with her too-bright eyes.

"You're Samuel Falmer," she repeated.

"Call me whatever you want…just not late for a drink," Samuel chuckled, taking another drink.

"Gragas, then,"

Samuel nearly choked once more, sputtering as he glared at her. The woman calmly looked at him.

" _What_ did you call me?" he hissed.

"You heard me," she said, "You're a Chosen,"

"And you'd know this how?" he growled, blue eyes flashing with a mistrustful fire.

"Easy," she shrugged, holding out her hand, "You kept watching me the moment we walked in. Didn't look at Arthur one moment. Your body language says you'd rather be drinking _but_ you'd jump in and rouse up a fight at the slightest hint of trouble. And finally, your tattoos, you'll have to hid them better than that. Don't worry, it gets easier with time,"

"And you know this _how_?" Samuel repeated, "Who _are_ you!?"

"Andrew sent me," the woman told him, "My name is Cira Noble…but you probably will know me by another name,"

"Oh yeah?"

Cira's eyes flashed from blue to gold and she gave a wry smile.

"You can call me Leona, I'm the Radiant Dawn…and I've come to train you to be a fighter,"

* * *

"This is weird, this is weird…I'm not drunk yet and I'm seeing things…" Samuel grumbled as the light died around him and he stood in a building that most definitely _wasn't_ the alleyway he'd been in before.

"Oh, don't worry about it," a female voice told him as a red-haired, golden-armored woman walked towards him, sword and shield in hand, "It takes a little while to get used to, but trust me…it's a bit of fun after that,"

 _"Listen t' Leona an' 'er Chosen, lad,"_ Gragas prodded, _"She' know what t' do…she's done it before. An'…aha! There's where my barrel went to!"_

Samuel reached down and picked up the barrel, marveling at how easy it was to do so while Gragas nearly cackled as he lovingly patted the barrel's side.

"Waiting on one more…" Cira started, her blued-gold eyes thoughtful as a pale flash of light shot through the room and a swath of black and white mist materialized in the room.

"I'm _never_ going to get used to that," the new figure shuddered, standing upright to reveal the Kindred.

"You do…eventually," Cira shrugged, "Oh, Dianne, this is Samuel Falmer, our Gragas. Samuel, this is Dianne Faye…better known here as Kindred,"

"So are you supporting this time?" Dianne asked, stroking Wolf's head as he got closer to her.

"Nope, fighting in top lane with him," Cira replied, "Speaking of which…it shouldn't be much longer before we're summoned,"

Samuel opened his mouth to speak when light flashed around him once more, dying only to reveal a base of grey stone and blue crystal. He looked down at himself, just to see a white t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"The Vandal Skin?" he mumbled, "I get to have the skins too!?"

"Looks like we've got some passionate Summoners this round," Dianne laughed, making Samuel turn to face the Kindred as Dianne twirled the now golden bow around, "I love the Shadowfire skin,"

The two Chosen looked for their third…only to hear a light shriek. They immediately lasered in on the source…just to see Cira hiding behind a surfboard and glaring up at the sky.

"To whoever made this skin…" the new Radiant Dawn growled, "I hope I never see you…I want to strangle you _so_ hard!"

"Aw, c'mon Cira," Samuel tried, "Pool Party Leona's not that bad,"

"Considering I'm more conservative when it comes to my clothing…yeah, it's bad," Cira growled.

"Cira likes the Project skin," Dianne explained, not noticing that Cira had gone eerily silent, "Most battles I see that she's actually _comfortable_ with a skin…it's with _that_ one,"

"ANYWAY!" Cira shouted, "Looks like we're up against a Cho'Gath, a Shen, a Ryze, a Lux and a Miss Fortune,"

She looked at the mage and support…which happened to be Veigar and Braum.

"Yeeeah, Dianne, you are _not_ going to get killed," Cira chuckled, "And Ryze and Lux are going to get deleted,"

Braum gave a warm laugh and put a big hand on Dianne's shoulder.

"It is easy for us both," he beamed, "Good luck to you all!"

"Luck, I don't need luck," Veigar snorted, "I will swallow his soul!"

And with that, he quickly skipped out of the base.

"Says he's evil…and skips like a little girl," Samuel laughed, making Veigar turn around.

"I _am_ evil!" he snapped, "Stop laughing!"

"Don't get on his bad side," Cira warned, grabbing a Doran's blade from the shop as well as a health potion, "He can hurt if he does well,"

She shook her head.

"That poor Annie," she shuddered, "Her Summoner shouldn't have underestimated the Veigar and fed _hard_ ,"

"Have you died here before?" Samuel asked as he paid for his items and left the base with Cira.

"A few," Cira admitted, "It's odd…you watch over your own body and then are sucked back down to earth when it's time. Most of it happens when I try to save my ADC's life…I'm not like Braum, but I can distract them long enough to leave my carry alone,"

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm…better at support than fighter," she admitted, "If I had to go top lane because someone called support, I took Fiora. Sorry Leona,"

She gave a smile as Leona gave her reply and stopped at their last tower.

"Alright then," she started, "Let's have at it,"

* * *

To say Samuel had no idea what he was doing was an understatement…he had no friggin' clue. Thanks to whatever powers that be that Gragas was instructing him through the fight…taking over a few times and saving his neck.

 _"Shen's nearly dead…let's get 'im!"_ Gragas started, trying to take a step in Shen's direction.

"No! I'm nearly dead, _he's_ too far for me to poke!" Samuel argued, taking a step back.

He heard Gragas start to protest…when the skies opened up and a brilliant shaft of sunlight slammed on top of Shen, stunning him as a golden blur shot past…

 _"An enemy has been slain!"_ the announcer called as Cira charged up her stun on the surfboard and slammed into the tower.

"Thanks for getting him down so low, guys," Cira smiled as she and Samuel both started to recall, "Was afraid he was going to get away and teleport to mid lane and jump Veigar,"

Samuel looked at the dark yordle's stats and shook his head.

"Something tells me that wouldn't be a problem," he deadpanned, taking a swig from the barrel, "Does 900 AP tell you something?"

"He's fed," Cira deadpanned, "C'mon, let's rush mid and end this,"

The game ended not long after that, with Veigar ulting and sending Dark Matter falling from the sky, Cira's stunning ult, Braum's knock ups and stuns, Dianne's marks and Samuel's stun and ult…yeah, the enemy team had no prayer once they brought down the base's towers and inhibitors.

"Are you _sure_ you've never done this before?" Cira asked as Dianne said her goodbyes and spirited away back to Earth, "You're really good,"

"Um…sure, whatever you say," Samuel shrugged.

 _"Shoulda gone after that Shen,"_ Gragas grumbled

"Will you _shush_!" Samuel hissed, making Cira laugh.

"I better let you go," she told him, "I don't know if Andrew wanted to talk to me or not after this match. I'll see you on the Rift!"

"…Yeah…see ya,"

* * *

Andrew watched from the shadows as Cira finally gave up on waiting and returned to Earth. He gave a sigh as he looked at the picture in his hand. There was a new Chosen, but he wasn't looking forwards to showing Cira and Leona.

"Are you sure this is the wise thing, sir?" his assistant asked as she snapped the folder under her arm.

"Considering how well Leona gets along with this champ…yes," Andrew told her, "It's better for her to know the girl before knowing who the Champion is. I have a feeling that this is _not_ going to end well,"

He looked at the picture, seeing a young woman with medium-length, curly brown hair with a long braid behind one ear. Her eyes were dark, almost black in the picture…but what had Andrew slightly worried…

Was the silvery, crescent blade in her hand.

 **This...will be fun. But Cira and Leona don't know that the new Champion's been Chosen...I forsee some anger in the next arc and not all of it towards Andrew. How well you think Leona's going to handle this?**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven-mooseman3**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
